Vehicles for releasing payloads often include software for assisting a pilot in achieving mission objectives, such as hitting a target with an explosive. For example, a vehicle, such as an airplane, typically includes software for assisting a pilot with locating and directing mission stores, which may include explosives, at such a target. The mission stores may be munitions or payloads, such as bombs (e.g., smart bombs), drop shipments, targeting devices, etc. A typical vehicle for releasing munitions or payloads often includes a processor for reading and executing processor-executable instructions contained in a computer-readable medium. The processor is often a component of the complicated electronics of a vehicle's cockpit, dashboard electronics system, or mission store carriage system.